20 Krazy Kinks
by The Black Rose Of The South
Summary: Crazy is spelled wrong for the title. Isaac has 20 kinks-one Scott found out about on accident. The rest Scott slowly gets out of Isaac over time. It takes a while because Isaac fears Scott will leave him if he knows about the kinks. Scisaac. WARNING some of the kinks are more graphic than others. You have been warned. UNDER CONSTRUCTION.
1. Kink 1 Touching

KINK 1 TOUCHING

Isaac timidly walked into Scott's room. A nightmare had left him wide awake and sweating badly. He wondered if he should actually just go back to bed and sleep it off. Isaac shook his head. Scoot cared about him, hell, they'd been dating almost a full four months now.

Isaac opened Scott's door, finding said teen fast asleep in bed. Isaac tensed as Scott turned, opening his eyes to meet Isaac's.

"Nightmare?" Scott asked, voice coated in sleep.

Isaac nodded.

"Come here..."

Isaac took slow steps over to Scott, sitting on the end of the bed before Scott pulled him into his arms. Isaac nuzzled into Scott's bare chest, blushing slightly.

"Do you want anything:" Scott asked, pecking Isaac's lips with his.

Isaac shook his head.

"I'm fine."

Scot lazily ran his hand over Isaac's back.

Isaac let out a small moan, snuggling closer to Scott.

"Derek was right." Scott said.

Isaac looked at him.

"You like it when I touch you."

Isaac's face became red as his lips parted slightly.

Scott hushed him with a kiss. "I like it."

Isaac hid his face in Scott's chest. Scott moved to where he was on top of Isaac. Isaac hid his face with his arms. Scott smiled softly and eased Isaac's arms away from his face.

"Nervous?" Scott murmured.

Isaac nodded, keeping his eyes off Scott's. Scott brought him into a deep kiss, slipping his tongue into Isaac's mouth . Isaac moaned and thrusted into Scott's hips.

"Feel like fooling around?" Scott teased.

Isaac blushed but nodded. Scott kissed Isaac, soothing the nerves away. Isaac wrapped his arms around Scott's neck and moaned.

"Sit up." Scott said.

Isaac did, wondering what Scott had in mind.

Scott lifted Isaac's shirt up and off his head. His fingers went to the pecks that were slowly becoming erect. Isaac moaned and arched his back. Scott leaned forward and took one into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

Isaac moved his hands through Scott's hair, moaning and arching his back. Scott moved back, gently pushing Isaac down to the bed. Scott hoovered over him, kissing hi.

Isaac pulled back, panting harshly. "Scott...Scott please."

Scott hushed him with another kiss. "I'll take care of you, Isaac."

Isaac gripped Scott's biceps as Scott's thumb stroked just below his navel to his boxers and back to his navel. Scott moved to Isaac's neck, leaving a deep purple love bite. Isaac moaned, pawing at Scott's back.

"Quit teasing." Isaac whimpered.

Scott kissed him. "Don't worry."

Scott moved his hand to Isaac's hips and pulled his boxers off. Isaac blushed again. Scott smiled and kissed his forehead. His hand moved to Isaac's thigh, his fingertips tracing up and down.

Isaac whimpered. Scott hushed him, wrapping his hand gently around Isaac's cock. Isaac moaned, closing his eyes as Scott rubbed him. Scott's other hand moved to his mouth, sucking on his own finger before moving them to Isaac's entance.

Isaac jumped a little as Scott pushed his middle finger in. Scott waited a minute before moving his finger. Isaac shiver and moaned.

"Do you want to try tonight?" Scott asked softly.

"I...don't know." Isaac said quietly.

Scott moved away, getting a whine from Isaac. Scott moved to lay on his side. He spooned Isaac to him after getting out of his panjama pants.

"I'm sorry." Isaac whispered.

Scott kissed his neck. "This is enough for me. Having you close to me is all I need."

Scott wrapped his arm around Isaac's waist and hand around Isaac's cock. He thrusted against Isaac's ass once before he began to stroke Isaac again.

Isaac moaned. He was glad Scott wasn't mad or upset. He just couldn't let Scott enter him...He couldn't get over the fear of Scott having sex with him then leaving.

Scott was thrusting lightly against him, no doubt trying to relieve some of the pain from being so hard. Scott rested his head against Isaac's back and closed his eyes. Isaac's scent was intoxicating, always leaving him hard.

Isaac let out a gasp as he came, back arching as a rush left him. Scott sucked in a deep breath as he stopped thrusting. He wanted to thrust so badly against Isaac and come. It wasn't about him though, it was about Isaac healing.

Isaac shifted in Scott's arms, hands timidly moving to Scott's boxers. Scott looked at him.

"I want to return the favor." Isaac said, hands giving a timid squeeze to Scott's cock.

Scott groaned at the innocent look in Isaac's eyes. He groaned again as Isaac rubbed him through his boxers.

Scott came a few minutes later, moaning Isaac's name. Isaac moved away a little, only to be pulled into a deep kiss by Scott.

Scott rested his forehead to Isaac's. "Have anything else you might want to try?"

Isaac shrugged. "Blindfolds?"

Scott hummed. "Sounds fun."

Isaac smiled and kissed Scott again.


	2. Kink 2 Blindfolds

KINK 2 BLINDFOLDS

Isaac hummed and turned in Scott's arms. Scott was still fast asleep. Being Saturday, they could spend the entire day together, starting with a warm shower.

Isaac nugded Scott's neck. Scott slowly stirred awake, pecking Isaac on the nose. Isaac sat up and moved to saddle Scott. His hands moved up and down Scott's chest, feeling Scott slowly grow under him.

"It seems last night helped you some." Scott said, leaning up to kiss Isaac.

Isaac kissed back, slowly rocking back and forth over Scott's slowly hardening cock. Scott moaned, pulling back to kiss down Isaac's nexk. Isaac shifted his head to give Scott more room.

"Shower?" Scott murmured.

Isaac nodded, wrapping his legs around Scott's waist when Scott picked him up. He jumped slightly when Scott's hands groped his ass.

Scott let Isaac down as he turned on the water. He returned soon after, pulling Isaac to him and squeezing his ass.

Isaac blushed and his his face in Scott's chest.

"I can stop." Scott said softly.

Isaac shook his head. "I like it, it just feels strange."

Scott moved back, sheding his boxers. Isaac blushed. Scott smiled and kissed Isaac. They walked into the shower together. Scott leaned forward and kissed Isaac, his hands moving to Isaac's hips and thrusting against his ass.

"You do that to me, no one else." Scott murmured, making Isaac blush.

"I want to try." Isaac mumbled.

"When we finish, we can. Maybe even add in your little kink."

Isaac's face became red, but he did like the idea. He nodded slightly. Scott smiled and gently thrusted against him. Isaac shivered as Scott rubbed against him, thrusting against him.

When they finished, they went back to Scott's bed, not even bothering to dry off. Scott laid Isaac on his back and pulled out a blindfold from his nightstand, followed by lube.

Isaac watched as Scott lubed three of his fingers. Scott then slowly eased his middle finger in. Isaac closed his eyes at the annoying feeling. Scott slowly eased three fingers into him. With some help, Scott put the blind fold on Isaac.

Scott kissed Isaac as he slowly pushed inside of him, swallowing the pained sounds Isaac let out. Isaac felt for Scott's hand and held it as Scott slowly thrusted into him.

"You feel amazing." Scott murmured in Isaac's ear.

Isaac froze as a flood of pleasure left him. And two thrusts later, he came. Scott followed, making Isaac arch his back.

Scott slowly pulled out, slowly removing the blindfold from Isaac. Isaac snuggled up to Scott and fell asleep.


End file.
